


Двадцать лет и ноль месяцев

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Интересно, это нормально, что теперь, наутро после совместной ночи этот парнишка начал нравиться ему больше? Растрёпанный, ещё немного сонный и не пытающийся строить из себя того, кем не являлся. Но даже несмотря на это, неприятный осадок никуда не делся. Просто Давон не любил случайный секс на одну ночь"





	Двадцать лет и ноль месяцев

Он не задернул вечером шторы, и теперь солнце светило вовсю, видимо, задавшись целью разбудить его в долгожданный выходной. Давон поморщился и перевернулся было на другой бок, но тут же от неожиданности резко сел на кровати, когда почувствовал, как на него закинули руку.  
Он несколько раз моргнул и оглядел собственную постель. Из-под одеяла торчала чья-то белобрысая макушка, и только тут Давон начал вспоминать, почему не зашторил накануне окно.

"О черт, — он потёр лицо и упал обратно на подушку, — я переспал с нашим стажером".

Собственно, ничего страшного в этом не было. Парень уже совершеннолетний, и, насколько Давон помнил, они вполне неплохо провели вчера вечер. Но почему-то неприятный осадок внутри от этого никуда не делся.

Решив, что душ и кофе лучше помогут ему начать здраво мыслить, чем валяние в постели с предметом его рассуждений, Давон встал и отправился в ванную.

Мальчишка — Хвиён — появился на пороге кухни, когда Давон уже приканчивал первую чашку кофе. Заметив чужую сонную улыбку от уха до уха, он перевёл на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Первый раз вижу тебя с кудряшками, — пояснил Хвиён.

Давон хмыкнул, отмечая тон, которым со старшими ну никак не разговаривают, но промолчал. Да и странно было бы после вчерашнего требовать соблюдения формальностей. Так что он просто кивнул на кофейник.

— Завтракать будешь?

Хвиён усмехнулся и, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванны, поинтересовался:

— Тебе встречался кто-то, кто наутро после секса отказывался от еды? Мне вот нет.

Давон фыркнул и покачал головой. Он знал об этом парне не так уж и много: только то, что ему было двадцать лет, что он где-то учился и подрабатывал у них на полставки. Они почти не пересекались в офисе и уж тем более никогда не вели задушевных бесед. А теперь он принимал душ в его ванной, а сам Давон собирался накормить его завтраком. Хвиён оказался довольно ехидным и болтливым, обожал кошек и совсем не умел пить. А ещё они переспали.

А ведь Давон даже не подозревал, что, оказывается, интересует этого стажера. Но именно тот поймал его после работы и предложил выпить. Ещё под таким глупым предлогом, что Давону сразу следовало догадаться, что что-то тут не так. "Знаете, сегодня три месяца, как я работаю у вас в фирме, но совсем не с кем отметить это дело. Не составите мне компанию?"

Давон сам не знал, почему согласился. Нет, конечно, он считал этого парня симпатичным, но кто бы не посчитал? Похожий на фарфоровую куклу, с тонкими чертами лица и бледной кожей он не мог не привлекать к себе внимания. Но помимо внешности было в нем что-то такое... Давона откровенно забавляла эта напускная самоуверенность ребёнка, который пытался казаться взрослее. Он как раз думал об этом, когда Хвиён вышел из ванной. И тут Давону стало не до смеха. 

Потому что единственную одежду Хвиёна составляли слишком узкие для таких длинных стройных ног джинсы, а чужим полотенцем то ли из вежливости, то ли из каких-то своих соображений тот решил не пользоваться, и теперь капли воды стекали на грудь, заставляя прослеживать взглядом мокрую дорожку и неизбежно привлекая внимание к шее с сильно выдающимся кадыком.

Давон хмыкнул, давая понять, что увидел все, что должен был, и поставил перед Хвиёном завтрак. Интересно, это нормально, что теперь, наутро после совместной ночи этот парнишка начал нравиться ему больше? Растрёпанный, ещё немного сонный и не пытающийся строить из себя того, кем не являлся. Но даже несмотря на это, неприятный осадок никуда не делся. Просто Давон не любил случайный секс на одну ночь. Последний раз подобное закончилось утренним звонком от жены находившегося в его постели парня. Но Хвиён правда оказался таким забавным... Давон не удержался и хихикнул, вспомнив, как тот подавился заказанным алкоголем и, отчаянно краснея, попросил принести пива. Они не были пьяны, так что при всём желании не смогли бы списать произошедшее на выпивку. Да если быть честным с самим собой, Давон и не хотел. Потому что Хвиён смотрел на него так, что он против собственной воли терялся и из-за этого вёл себя ещё более нелепо, чем обычно. Привычка в любой ситуации шутить к месту и не очень тоже не особо спасала. Так что после первого поцелуя, одновременно настойчивого и на удивление неуверенного, он решил не сопротивляться. Тем более, что ещё в баре, с каждым новым глотком пива, который делал Хвиён, Давону все сложнее и сложнее было отрывать взгляд от его шеи и кадыка.

— Один вопрос. Просто из любопытства, — Давон подпер голову рукой и с интересом взглянул на заканчивающего допивать кофе Хвиёна. — Не жалеешь? А то кто знает, вдруг с работы теперь попрут...

Сказанное шло в совершенный разрез с плутовской улыбкой на его лице, но Давон и не пытался казаться серьезным. Однако ему правда было интересно, что этот мальчишка может сказать по поводу произошедшего. Но, кажется, тот не собирался ничего объяснять. 

Хвиён встал из-за стола, и Давон, заинтригованный, поднялся следом, чего, возможно, ему не стоило делать. Потому что спустя секунду он обнаружил себя прижатым к подоконнику так сильно, что поясница не замедлила проявить своё недовольство. 

— Жалею, что не сделал этого раньше, — пробормотал Хвиён, прежде чем поцеловать.

Давон чувствовал, как немного подрагивали сжимающие его майку пальцы, и пытался сдержаться, правда пытался, но всё равно не выдержал и, отстранив наконец от себя Хвиёна, рассмеялся в голос. Былая уверенность слетела с того, будто её и не было. Да и... была ли она на самом деле? Давон смотрел на стоящего перед ним парня, на его красное от смущения лицо, закушенную губу и бегающий взгляд и чувствовал, как тот не дающий ему покоя неприятный осадок внутри начал понемногу растворяться. Хвиён неловко встал рядом с ним, и Давон, сложив руки на груди, толкнул его плечом и улыбнулся.

— Не переживай, я не собираюсь выгонять тебя с работы. И отсюда тоже.

Он сейчас сам себе напоминал двадцатилетнего подростка — ощущение до жути неловкое, но при этом по-своему... приятное?

В конце концов, это был вполне себе подходящий возраст для того, чтобы сменить одноразовые отношения на что-то более постоянное и с горьковатым привкусом кофе на губах.


End file.
